


Home Again

by ncisfanrobert



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisfanrobert/pseuds/ncisfanrobert
Summary: After returning from beyond the wall the revelation that Dany loves Jon Snow has Jorah considering a new path but can she change his mind?





	Home Again

"Are you drunk Mormont,oh i forgot you don't drink" Tyrion catches himself as he watches Jorah collect his things from the room he stayed in at Dragonstone"Ive put this off for too long & I've given too much of myself to her already" Jorah said bitterly as he throws his books in a sack"You can't go when our queen needs you the most Mormont..Jorah turns cutting Tyrion off "You don't understand i can't do this anymore im tired of being selfless" Jorah is able to calm himself before sitting down"It's both your most endearing & infuriating trait but it's why I've come to admire you Mormont,you have always put those you care about before yourself no matter how much it hurts you"

"It hurts too much....being invisible to the woman you love" Jorah grabs his sword putting it on his hip"You know i can't let you leave without telling her" Tyrion points out as Jorah grabs a piece of paper off the table by his bed handing it to the dwarf"I took you for a lot of things Mormont but never for a coward" Tyrion snaps at Jorah as he passes by him"Im going home i don't belong with her anymore & she no longer needs me" Jorah stops to say that before   
opening the door to find his queen standing there

"Tyrion leave us" Dany orders & the Lannister bows before leaving.Dany stalks towards Jorah who backs up"How much did you hear Khaleesi" Jorah feeling slightly ashamed as an enraged Dany pushes him in the chest pounding on him"You were going to leave me & not say a word" Dany stops hammering on him & is now just holding onto Jorahs collar"You swore to never abandon me"? She lets go backing away from him not able to look in his eyes

"The truth will be unpleasant for you Khaleesi" Jorah warns standing his ground"You can either tell me willingly or i can order you to tell me"she threatens & Jorah finally sits down on his bed"You don't need me anymore when you have a better man to protect you & rule at your side" Jorah doesn't face her as he speaks this infuriates Dany"Except you are the first of my queensguard & the best advisor i have" Dany turns his face to her"I need you with me when i take the throne"

"When i came back i didn't know about Jon being here & when i saw with my own eyes how much you like each other i was jealous but unlike with Daario Jon is a man who i trust & respect he would be a good match for you" Dany gets up from the bed her back to Jorah"So that's what this is about you have to leave because you can't watch me be with him"? her voice full of scorn"The letter what does it say" she points at it on the bed

" I have to let you go because as much as i love you & want to see you take your place on the Iron Throne watching you & Jon falling in love will destroy me" Jorah gets up to look into her eyes"I'm asking that you release me so i may return home" Jorahs eyes seem to be wet to Danys own & she grabs his hands"Have i made you feel unwanted Ser Jorah" Dany starts to think if she caused this"No Khaleesi but I loved you when you were married to Drogo & i loved you when you let Daario in your bed & i love you now when you desire Jon i know you don't desire me" 

"I can't say i don't understand it because I'm old enough to be your father & im a disgraced knight from a small house not fitting of a queen" Dany grabs his hand"let's go for a walk on the beach if you really want to leave i wont order you to stay" Jorah nods & gets up with her soon they are looking out into the sea together"If i said i would sleep with you for one night would you accept" Dany just blurts out the question that catches Jorah offguard

"Are you serious Khaleesi" Jorah looks at her as they still hold hands"I can't give you everything you want of me Jorah but for one night i can give myself to you" Jorah doesn't respond instead he lets go of her hands"Are you only saying this because you don't want me to leave" Dany thinks to herself that maybe she is but Jorah isn't finished"I don't want you that way Daenerys" Jorah walks up the beach but Dany is slow to follow in her thoughts

"Does it have to be all or nothing for you" She rushes turning him around to face her"I do love you Jorah, I love you & it scares me because i can't love you as a queen i can't marry you & i can't bare your children sometimes i wish i wasnt born a Targaryan" Dany looks down at the sand tears running down her face"Don't you understand why i need you" Dany sniffles composing herself before looking into his blue eyee again"I feel the call for fire & blood in my head my father speaks to me burn them all he says & i have nightmares of Kings Landing set ablaze" Jorah wraps an arm around Dany as she continues"I don't want to be him but i dont trust myself without you" he kisses the top of her head

"I will not leave you Daenerys" Jorah holds her face in his hands"I can't make love to you under those terms if i can't have your heart i don't want your body" Dany looks at his lips cradling his cheek in her hand"That's where you are wrong my bear you do have my heart,you are in a place no one else can touch this love we have is beyond definition" she pulls him down into a chaste kiss playing with his hair"The home we both prayed for has been found in each other" he wraps his arms around her as they rock back & forth"Just because you won't sleep with me doesn't mean we can't spend the night together" Jorah smiles at her suggestion before they head back inside

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you think i love writing jorleesi or Jorah-centric stories so if you got any ideas please share


End file.
